


Entre Las Montañas

by sacklerscumrag



Category: The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Summary: A little adventure with Toby ;)
Relationships: Toby Grummett/Reader, Toby Grummett/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Part I

The radiant array of colors brushed across the afternoon sky, casting long shadows on the ground throughout the charming Spanish village. Toby made his way down the cobblestone paths between the various artisan shops and cafes until he found what he was looking for. It had been years since his last visit to Raul's; with a new project on the horizon, he found himself drawn back to the place that once offered him so much inspiration.

Toby stepped through the beaded curtain of the small, well-kept bar giving the server a quick hello, and sitting down on one of the stools. His appearance was far from the ruggedness he dawned the last time he was in town. Wearing his cream-colored dress shirt and pants with his beloved leather loafers. With a swift point of a finger towards one of the wine bottles on the wall, the bartender poured him a drink. 

Memories flushed Toby's head as he swirled the wine in his hand, piecing together what happened all of those years ago as he shut his eyes and shook his head slightly. The loss of Javier still wearing in Toby's thoughts as he took the last sip of his Tempranillo from the fractured bar glass. To take his mind off the inevitable guilt brewing inside of him, he gazed at his surroundings, and that's when he saw you. Tucked away in a far corner of the quaint bar, looming over your laptop, seemingly lost in whatever was in front of you.

Impossible, he thought to himself. Quickly setting a couple euros on the counter before walking over to you.

"Excuse me." He cleared his throat. Toby studied you, the way your whole demeanor had evolved since he last laid eyes on you.

"Toby?" You let out a deep breath before moving out of your chair to give him a hug. He sat at the table with you for a while, listening to where your life had gone in the time you two spent apart. Gazing at you as if you had set roots in this place; perhaps you had. But it did not matter; what mattered was that you were here now. 

"Wow. That sounds fucking incredible. I-" Toby looked over to the clock on the wall, realizing time had gotten away from him. "Shit." You gave him a confused look when he abruptly planted his palms on the table, leaning into you. "Wanna get out of here? I was actually headed somewhere. It's sort of in the mountains and requires some walking if you're up for it."

"You're not going to kidnap me, are you?" You teased, making Toby chuckle. "Sure. Let's go."

In true Toby fashion, he didn't think twice before whisking you away on his motorcycle, driving aimlessly through the desolate area while you clung tightly to him. You lifted your head slightly, allowing the scent of oak and pine to engulf you. Perfectly textured mountains rose from all angles around you, growing in size as you got closer to them. Toby eventually brought the motorcycle to a stop in front of a large opening between some rocks.

"We walk from here." He hurriedly took off his helmet and helped you off the bike. You walked beside each other for a couple minutes before entering a strange-looking cave.

"Toby, where are you taking me?"

"It's a place an old friend of mine brought me to once." He ambled as he looked around, turning on the ball of his foot back towards you. 

"I don't know about this. Feels like we're going to get lost through here." Approaching the other side of the cave, shreds of soft light spread down above you. Toby took two sizeable strides until he was centimeters from your face, cradling both of your hands in his as he spoke.

"You can, you must, you shall." He placed a kiss on your forehead, taking you with him further along the beaten path. Just over the hill was the most splendid view. The waterfall seeped and overflowed through the granite rocks perfectly placed along the mountain's sides. Pouring into the crystalline river that curved gracefully through the lush mountains as far as the eye could see. 

Your gaze returned to Toby, who was setting up a small blanket in a shaded spot under a large tree by the water. Toby took a seat, stretching his legs before him, crossing one over the other while leaning back on his elbows. You wandered over to him, carefully settling in the cool shade—a crisp, occasional breeze swiping through while sending chills that spread across your skin. 

"Bello, no?" (Beautiful, no?) Toby blurted, making you laugh. "What? My Spanish no te gusto?" You managed to stop long enough to look back at him before responding.

"No, no, it's not bad. Just needs some work. That's all."

"Then teach me." He said with a smug look on his face as he cocked his head towards you. You crossed your legs and scooted closer to face him, the close proximity making you feel a sudden warmth rise to your cheeks. "But first, we dance." Toby shouted as he jumped to his feet, pulling you into a tango-like stance with him. He splayed one hand on your lower back, the other softly cradling your fingers as you began to sway in sync with one another.

"What do you want to learn first?" You gazed up at him, relaxing into his embrace. 

"Teach me how to say, I want to stay here forever." He beamed at you. 

"Quiero quedarme aqui por siempre." Toby tried his best to repeat after you, occasionally taunting you, which in turn only made you break into a fit of giggles in his arms.

Toby fought a smile from spreading across his face when he felt you press your body closer to his. Resting his cheek on the crown of your head while you laid your cheek on his chest. His fingers tingled with delight, softly brushing against the exposed skin. 

The possibility of you and him seemed so far out of reach. As easy as it was to lose himself in the daily chaos that was his life, a delicate flame of his love for you burned constant in the back of his mind. Making him wonder if you ever felt a surge of longing for him like he did for you. Waking up every day aching for him, yearning for his touch all of these years. 

"Ready? Now say it all together." His jaw clenched as he broke free from his train of thought; he could feel his heart bursting through his chest. Toby took in a deep breath before speaking as clearly as he possibly could.

"Creo que siempre he estado enomorado de ti." (I think I've always been in love with you) You glared at him in disbelief, unsure if your mind tricked you into hearing what your heart longed for. You tried to push him away, but Toby grasped your arm before you were able to.

"You already..." You whispered. He slowly released his grasp on your arm. "You know how to..."

"Of course I do. I spent way too much fucking time here, I learned a thing or two." Your eyes glossed over with tears as soon as his words started to sink in. Toby knew he had to speak and do it quickly before the moment fled. "And I meant it. What I said. Look, I don't know how this works. This whole us shit." He gestured between the two of you. "But I'm willing to try."

He came closer, lips barely brushing against yours. His hand delicately caressed your cheek, noses barely grazing. His scent, although intoxicating, made your knees weak; all of your senses felt like they were being overtaken by him. Your eyes met his with a sparkle of curiosity, threading your fingers through his hair. Toby anxiously awaited your response, succumbing to the possibility that you may not feel the same way. 

"Toby I..."


	2. Part II

"Toby I..." Toby glared into your eyes; an eternity passed before you could process what had just been said. Your hand intuitively came up to smooth through his loose hair framing his face. He huffed when he felt the stroke of your skin on his, almost nestling into your palm. "It's been so long; I need a minute..." Toby pursed his lips together, inhaling profoundly before releasing you. 

"A minute? I thought you felt something." His brows knitted as the sudden realization washed over him. "You don't love me...is that it?" Toby felt vulnerable, laying out the feelings he kept buried for so long only for them to be thrown in his face by the most significant person in his life. His hands fluttered in dramatic gestures as he paced back and forth, going off on a tangent in a hushed tone. 

"That's not fair. There wasn't enough time. You left. You took off without saying a damn word." You bellowed. 

"That's not true, and you know it." He turned towards you. "I went to see you the night of the premiere. And do you remember what you were doing? Because I fucking do." Toby's heart sank in his chest; the memories of that night burned in his mind throughout the years. His eyes darkened, reminding him of that night. Seeing you in the arms of another man as he approached to confess his love for you minutes before the movie began screening. The gut-wrenching feeling still so vivid as he forced himself to walk away from you that night. "I walked into the theater, and you were practically eating that assholes face off."

"He kissed me. Besides, maybe if you stuck around long enough, you would know I refused him."

"And why is that?" 

"Because of you!" Toby halted at your tone, caught off guard by your sudden shout. "Goddammit, Toby, here's a lot of things I would've told you if I had the chance." Toby turned around and walked towards you, standing inches from your face.

"Well, now's your fucking chance; tell me." It was barely a whisper, the desperation seeping through the cracks in his voice. You averted your gaze downward, allowing yourself a moment to gather your thoughts. Your eyes met his once again, and with every fiber of your being, you told him the truth.

"I would've told you how much I loved you. How I felt when I was with you. The way my chest tightens every time you look at me like you're attempting to figure me out somehow. How when I was with you, I felt like I could do anything. Be anything...and I especially would've told you how loved you made me feel. Every second of every day we spent together." Toby smirked, a warmth blossoming in his chest, knowing you felt the same way. "But...I would've also told you how much you hurt me when you left. How it felt to know you chose this "life" over me. How much everything changed when you were gone. How I changed." His eyes quickly filled with tears, mouth falling slightly open but unsure of what to say.

"I didn't know... I'm..." Toby cleared his throat. "I'm sorry." He brought his hands on either side of your face, the surrounding sunset paling in comparison to the look in his eyes. "Listen to me. What I feel for you is far greater than anything I've ever felt in my life." His crooked smile once again settling on his face. "It's always been you, Amor. You are the only one who I can never get tired of talking to. The one I wouldn't mind losing my sanity for and trust me, I've already gone crazy once." You chuckled as he continued. "There is nothing I fear more in this world than the day I can no longer look into your eyes and tell you how much I love you." His thumb caught a tear as it fell from your eye. You were in disbelief, bringing your hands over Toby's as if to make sure this was all real. 

You closed the space between you, hands fumbling over each other in failed attempts to bring the other closer—both of your lips crashing into each other as if starved. Your hand tangled in his hair with an unspoken urgency tilting your head, giving him access to the bare skin on your neck. Toby walked you back towards the blanket, taking a seat and bringing you down with him, guiding you to straddle his broad frame. His lips swiftly found yours once more, hands grasping your ass as your hips ground down on his crotch with every swipe of his tongue. Toby quickly shifted his weight, laying you on your back against the soft blanket on the grass.

"Te amo." Toby whispered into the kiss.

"I love you too."


End file.
